Trip to China
Trip to China '''is part of the Peppa's Adventures trilogy. Next: Peppa and the Unstoppable Train Transcript Peppa Pig: I'm bored. Petunia Pig: What should we do? Peppa Pig: How about we go to China with you, George, Mummy and Daddy Pig? Petunia Pig: Good idea! Daddy Pig: Did someone say they wanted to go to China? Peppa and Petunia: WE DO! Mummy Pig: Right everyone, we're going to Peppaland Airlines. Meanwhile... Daddy Pig: Wow! China's such a wonderful country! George: Et wewgz amashin (It looks amazing) Guide: Nín hǎo! Wǒ xīwàng nǐ lǚtú yúkuài. Mummy Pig: I'm sorry, but what were you saying? Guide: I was saying "Hello! I wish you a pleasant journey.". George Pig: Oh. Guide: Now, where do you want to go to? Beijing? Shanghai? Ürümqi? Hong Kong? You tell me! Petunia Pig: How about Ürümqi? Guide: Okay people, we're going to Ürümqi! Come on and get on this aeroplane. hours later... Narrator: The family and the guide have arrived at a hotel in Ürümqi's city centre. A Jihadi terrorist group then come and shoot fire at Ürümqi. Everyone: AAAAAAAH!!! Help us! Petunia: Don't worry, I'll help you all! *pulls family out of fire* Family and Guide: Thank you Petunia! Narrator: When the family and the guide turn round to look at a sunset, they hear a scream. So they all look behind them, and see that Petunia has died and imploded. China: AAAAAAAAHHH!HELP ME! (Petunia implodes) (China is destroyed) Peppa Pig: Oh... oh no; how could this happen to such a poor inicent pig. Daddy Pig: Does anyone smell bacon? Mommy Pig: Yes, I can smell that. It's so nice smelling I just want to eat some. Family and the Guide all come together to sit and enjoy some pork dumplings with the Jihad terrorist (who died shortly after as pork is haram) and joke around with some hot Chinese tea Peppa Pig: Mommy, why does this taste funny? Do Chinese people eat wierd food? Mommy Pig: Oh Peppa hahaha, you will never understand the power the Chinese have against all of us. Peppa Pig: Why? Mommy Pig: Becasue the Chinese are ruthless murderers with the intent to eat their own flesh. That's why we are enjoying ourselves. Please continue to enjoy our PORK dumplings. (Peppa rushes up the street to find the nearest place to throw up what she had eaten. but it was too late. Her body began to evolve in a way no one imagined pigs could. She felt a warm breeze even in the winter night of the damp city.) Peppa Pig: I can never go back there. Back to my family. (Daddy Pig approches Peppa with a firm grip on her shoulder) Daddy Pig: It's alright Peppa, let what you need out. You will be next if you contiune to act like a little bitch! (Peppa began to cry a single tear, sweetly, with true fear behind it) Peppa Pig: Yes Daddy. Daddy Pig: You will always be mine. Even when you're old enough to find a man for yourself. No one else matters to you in this way. Only me. Daddy Pig: That's a good girl. Now come back and finish dinner with the rest of us. '''The End Gallery China.png|Peppa looking at a picture of Shanghai before they board the plane Chinese Fire 2.png|The fire at the hotel in Ürümqi Petunia_imploding.png|Petunia imploding Guangzhou tv tower shangai china.jpg|The Urqirmi city Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Season 13 Episodes Category:Peppa's Adventures Category:Episodes where something bad happens Category:Episodes with death Category:Episodes with fake death Category:Scary